


Warm Christmas Magic

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: There's powerful magic in a mug of Hot Chocolate!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to LJ's 2016 minifest. It was done with markers and colored pencils on paper from the prompt: hot chocolate. :D

[](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/Warm-Christmas-Magic-662311885)  
Warm Christmas Magic by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
